Der Krieg Der Kämpfe
Der Krieg Der Kämpfe, or The War of Struggles, is a post apocalyptic story of survival, family, and what makes us the people we are today. It is written by Ahhculdee, and is his second story on UFSW respectively after The Hope of The Dead was put on hiatus and eventually canceled. The story follows a 30-something Navy Veteran and current bartender/construction worker, Matthew Cook, as he learns to cope with his past in the Navy and adapt to the changing world around him. Plot Matthew Cook, is a man, simple but troubled, and he has enjoyed life so far. However, his time of service with the Navy changed him and he thinks about what he had to do, what happened to him, and what happened to those around him. He looks into his children's (He has two, named Jacob and Lauren) eyes every day and wonders if they know how much freedom costs. Although he's a veteran and his wife, Nicole, is a nurse, he still works to keep himself honest, as he works construction and is a bartender when there's no construction work at a friend's pub. He also reminisces about his glory days back in college at the Naval Academy, as he was the star running back for the football team, however was undersized to go to the NFL. Life is pretty normal for Matthew as the apocalypse starts, however his displaced and rebellious nephew, Nathan, is staying at the house due to his parent's domestic disputes. After news of these weird events going across the world spreads, the goal is to get to the evacuation zone in Richmond, and along the way Matthew, his family & friends, and strangers they meets along the way must experience and adapt to the changing world around them or be eaten by the gnashing teeth of an undead freak. The story is set to start in Lynchburg, Virginia and will be set in Central and Northern Virginia, however that is likely to change as the story progresses. Timeline Story begins in February/March 2015, likely around Valentine's Day. Issues Volume 1:Hope In Those Around Us *Issue 1 - Safe: *Issue 2 - Together : *Issue 3 - The Struggle : *Issue 4 - After : *Issue 5 - Rich : *Issue 6 - In Theory: Volume 2:Look Around You *Issue 7: *Issue 8: *Issue 9: *Issue 10: *Issue 11: *Issue 12: Characters The Main Characters of "Der Krieg Der Kämpfe" are Matthew Cook, Nicole Cook, Nathan Cook, Shane, and Jamie. More characters will become main characters as the story progresses. Der Krieg Der Kämpfe Characters Page: Der Krieg Der Kämpfe/Characters *''To view a character page without spoilers, see Der Krieg Der Kämpfe/Characters (NO SPOILERS!).'' Trivia * The theme for Der Krieg Der Kämpfe is "Sunshine (Adagio in D Minor)" by John Murphy, this was also the theme for my first UFSW story, The Hope of The Dead, before it was canceled. *''Der Krieg Der Kämpfe'' is German for "The War of The Struggles" Category:Stories Category:Ahhculdee Category:Ahhculdee's stories Category:Zombie Stories Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Der Krieg Der Kämpfe Category:Der Krieg Der Kämpfe Characters Category:Characters